CORAZON DE MIEL
by C4TH33 OJ3D4
Summary: Lo mejor de la vida no se planea, simplemente sucede. Yo commence a hacer lo imposible porque lo possible lo hace cualquiera y lo unico imposible es aquello que no intentas y no hay manera logica para explicarlo pero te prometo que no te aburriras! pues esta es mi historia de como apareci en el magico mundo de uta no prince sama! "the anime world".
1. mi llegada al anime world

CAPITULO 1

Si tuviera que explicar esto de una forma lógica y comprensible...realmente no sabría como responder, si para mí, estar en esta situación en la que ahora me encuentro no tienen nada de lógica y mucho menos explicación razonable.

¿Cómo es que todo esto llego a suceder? Acaso, ¿es obra del destino meterme en un anime?

Así es, vengo del mundo real y estoy atrapada en un anime.

Todo paso en un cerrar de ojos, y si no mal recuerdo, lo último que recuerdo haber hecho es estar en mi habitación, recogiendo el desorden que tenía en mi recamara, no es que sea mal hecha, más bien es porque hubo un temblor horrendo! Y sacudió todo el apartamento, dejando todo tirado y roto.

Ahora estoy sentada en una silla, con una lámpara alumbrando me la cara, y dos siluetas, más el tercero que está enfrente mío mirando me, interrogando me sobre quien era.

Digamos que mi plan de emergencia iba a ser: encajar con el ambiente, fingir total demencia, mentir sobre mi identidad y buscar una solución para volver.

No era un mal plan en mi opinión, pero todo se fue por un tubo cuando los presentes vieron mi caída épica al mundo anime.

 ***flashback***

 _Estaba escombrando mi cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre._ _Ultimamente cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo estos meses, tormentas, fuertes vientos….ah pero aun que el mundo se venga pa bajo, la escuela aun sigue, y eso no es un tema que se celebra en mi caso, no es que no me guste, es que la tarea me mata! Y todo el santo dia estoy ahí pegadota a la mesa con el montonal de tarea. De verdad que los profes no nos tienen piedad._

 _suspire ante la vista de mi habitacion._

 _Tal parece que mi tia vino hoy a la casa, y trajo consigo a mis primos..._

 _"mi cuarto….." anteayer me había tardado HORAS escombrando y limpiando mi cuarto…._

 _Mire lo que quedo de mi pobre cuarto…._

 _"esos hijos de la guayaba….." mire mi cajonera….y esos niños demoniacos estuvieron jugando con mi ropa interior! AAAAGGGGH!_

 _No es que no los quiera, si los quiero….. "…." Bueno, talvez si me molestan un poquito…pero es que son pesados conmigo! y me tratan como si fuera hecha de goma!_

 _Soy hija única, y toda la familia tienen hijos que son varones…y la única prima que tengo es bipolar y ni me pela….ahi se la lleva con su celular como si su vida dependiera de el. Todos son bien toscos, y por causa de ello tuve que defenderme solita._

 _"Yo aprendi a sobrevivir mi familia"_

 _Y bueno…..asi con la cosa no?_

 _Estaba tirando lo que se había roto cuando en eso veo que mi cajita de porcelana se había destrozado en el proceso. Fui a recogerlo, y cuando lo hice, encontré una llave plateada con un diamante pequeño rosado en forma de corazón._

 _Me acorde inmediatamente de que era, fui a mi closet y encontré debajo de tantas cajas y ropa tirada lo que estaba buscando._

 _Decidí terminar con el escombro, porque sabía que si no lo hacía ahorita más tarde me iba a dar flojera así que decidí terminar lo que empecé. Al terminar, me arrodille enfrente de la caja sellado con un candado. Introduje la llave y la caja hizo un clic* antes de abrirse, mire adentro y vi un montón de cosas que no veía hace mucho tiempo, o más bien, deje de ver cuándo entre a la escuela y me bombardearon con mucha tarea._

 _Su contenido consistía en hojas de dibujos con respecto a personajes de anime, mercancía de anime, una libreta mediana llena de letras para música, una que otra revista de anime._

 _Había olvidado que había sellado esto muy dentro de mi armario, sentí la sonrisa que se me formo cuando lo vi todo. Me gusta mucho el anime, y leer mucho más los mangas. tambien soy fan de la musica y choregrafias koreanas! y me encantan las series o peliculas japonesas y koreanas! Recuerdos me invadieron de lo que solía ver y leer, e información sobre los personajes me comenzó a brotar en mi memoria. Cuando comencé a echarle un ojo a uno de los mangas que tenía, una pequeña hoja cayó al suelo y comencé a leerla._

 _Me había escrito una carta a mí misma, debajo de la hoja había una oración en japonés, y trate de descifrarla, la leí en voz alta y entre mi esfuerzo por pronunciar bien la oración, no me percate que la llave comenzó a destellar una luz brillante rosada… cuando deje de leer, me quede pensando lo que podía significar lo que acababa de leer, de reojo la luz acaparo mi atención y voltee a ver que sucedía._

 _La llave parpadeaba un color rosado, estire mi mano para recogerlo y cuando lo tome en mis manos, dejo de parpadear._

 _Lo mire extrañada, no creí que nada sucedería después de eso._

 _Estaba muy equivocada._

 _La llave estallo en un color rosado brilloso, y cerré mis ojos ante tal luz….sujete la llave con ambas manos y cuando sentí que la luz se había terminado, abrí los ojos para ver la llave en mis manos sin hacer nada. Rápidamente, tome mi bolso, tome mi celular, y ya estaba lista para dar fuga a otro lado cuando en eso, un maullido se escucho justo cuando iba a sujetar la perilla para salir. Mire atrás lentamente, con miedo, y deje salir un aire de alivio cuando vi a don gato._

 _Asi es como decidi ponerle, es un gatito muy lindo y tierno….y siempre se para en mi ventana cuando ya no quiere estar afuera. Realmente no se de quien es el gato, pero le agrado asi que le dejo mi ventana abierta para que entre. Don gato se metió por la ventana y me miro. Talvez me veía extrañado pues apostaba que tenia una cara de pánico, y mi cabello termino siendo un nido de pajaros con toda la conmoción. El maullo y realmente quería salir antes de que otra cosa pasara._

 _"_ _ahora no don gato, tengo que irme…" le comenze a decir, este comenzó a pasearse por mi habitación y volteo a ver mi espejo._

 _Se acercó a él y menando su cola maulló otra vez._

 _"_ _sabes que? Has lo que quieras, quédate si quieres, pero yo me largo…" voltee y ya iba a seguir con mi plan de escape, cuando en eso un fwoosh* de sonido capto mi atención._

 _"_ _d-don gato?" voltee a ver y de trancaso me apoye en mi puerta._

 _El gato ya no estaba._

 _Pudo haberse salido por la ventana pero el estaba junto al espejo y mi espejo estaba cruzando mi recamara, en otras palabras estaba lejos para salir afuera._

 _"_ _don gato, porfavor no me haga esto! ¡Hoy es un dia muy extraño y realmente no tengo ganas para jugar a las escondidas!" comenze a buscarlo, con miedo de que otra cosa pasara._

 _Talvez me volvi loca, y nada de lo que paso fue real._

 _Entonces porque me temblaban las piernas cuando pase por a lado de mi espejo y no vi mi reflejo?_

 _"_ _ahí dio mio…" estaba apunto de llorar._

 _En mi mente comenze a rezar y cuando voltee, el gato ahí seguía sentado._

 _"_ _OH DIOS!" un susto tremendo me recorrio cuando lo vi. Sujete mi corazón que latia como loco…_

 _"_ _condenado gato" murmure…_

 _Me acerque a el y este se alejo…_

 _"_ _o-oye! Espera!"_

 _El gato corrió y brinco al espejo….y lo que vi causo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos._

 _El espejo se comió al gato._

 _Me acerque al espejo con precaución, y vi mi reflejo, mi pelo café oscuro estaba desordenado, mi cara preocupada….trate de tranquilizarme un poco y saque mi teléfono._

 _No tenia el numero para los casa fantasmas, asi que lo mas adecuado era llamar al 911…_

 _Pero iban a creer que estaba loca._

 _En eso decidi intentarlo y justo cuando iba a llamar,mi telefono comenzó a a jalar hacia el espejo…_

 _"_ _kyaaa!" cuando lo solte fue succionado por el espejo, como si hubiera un campo magnético del otro lado._

 _Vi como el espejo comenzó a moverse en formas de colores…era hipnotizante, me acerque y pase mi mano sobre el….en eso decidi tocarlo por mi misma, y cuando lo hice, fui succionada por el espejo._

 _Era como una resbaladilla de colores y mucho brillo, yo seguía cayendo,y pronto vi una luz acercarse, correcion, yo me diriia a el._

 _Asi es como moriré!? Soy muy joven para morir! Fueron mis pensamientos, o eso creo, porque después de que que la luz comenzó a brillar mas, comenze a girtar aun mas fuerte. En eso un agujero se abrió y fui expulsada, cayendo aire libre abajo, mucha agua fue lo que me recibió….y con estruendoso chapuson cai del cielo._

 _Después de un rato, Sali a la superficie y respire profundamente, nade hasta la orilla de lo que parecía un lago, y me apoye en el suelo cuando llegue…respire profundamente y sentí el tacto del pasto bajo mis manos._

 _Note que todo se veía diferente, mis manos, que fue lo primero que note también cambiaron, desvie mi mirada al agua y de reojo, y en vez de ver mi reflejo humano, vi a una chica anime._

 _Se suponía que era yo, pero en versión anime?..._

 _"_ _si esto es un anime…entonces en cual estoy?" mire a mis alrededores, nada me pudo dar una pista… con toda la conmoción me sentí mareada, y pronto sentí que mi visión se nublaba, cerré mis ojos y recargada en el pasto, la mitad de mi cuerpo seguía en el agua y la otra en el pasto. Me quede asi por un momento, me sentí cansada, tanto asi que me quede dormida. Lo ultimo que recuerdo sentir, fue escuchar unas voces, después sentí como me sacaron del agua y trataron de despertarme. Lo cual fallaron pésimamente, y recuerdo haber tratado de abrir los ojos, y lo único que vi fue una silueta de mujer asomando se a ver me, y otro muy cerca de mi cara tratando de despertarme, y la ultima silueta se acerco a mi y sonrio, eso fue lo único que pudo captar después de quedar inconciente._

 _Cuando desperté, me encontré sentada en esta silla, con la lámpara alumbrando me, y las siluetas mirando me._

 _¡Ver esto me causo un gran susto y cuando quise alejarme me di cuenta que estaba amarrada_!

 ***endflashback***

y asi fue como toda la cosa succedio, y la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí.

"te volveré a preguntar por milésima vez, quien eres y que pretendes hacer?" me pregunto un señor.

"ya les dije que yo no pretendo nada!" les dije desesperada

"muy bien, entonces quien eres?" me pregunto

"un alienígena no soy, eso esta mas que claro, y soy una chica" respondi

"tu sabes a lo que me refieron! Y no desvíes mi pregunta!" rugio el sujeto, dio un gran golpe en la mesa y me estremecio, quería llorar….

"hyuga! No seas tan duro con ella! Pobrecita, esta asustada!" un voz dulce y melosa hablo a mi favor.

"no conseguiras que hable si sigues asi" le continuo

"entonces intenta hablar con ella tu mismo! Si crees sacarle algo ringo" el hombre comento.

Aguarda un momento. Los nombres que pronunciaron….ringo y hyuga….en donde los había escuchado?

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando tuve la respuesta…

"no lo puede creer…podra ser…?" mire arriba y vi que las dos siluetas estaban discutiendo.

"y que con este interrogatorio? Que horror! Muy a la antigua dios mio" ella apaga la luz de la lámpara y enciende las luces.

Y fue ahí cuando los vi!

Enfrente de mi estaban los dos personajes hyuga ryuya y ringo tsukimiya! Y el único anime que tienen a estos dos personajes…! Eso significa que estoy en…!

"te sucede algo querida? Tus mejillas…están rojas" noto ringo

No lo puedo creer! Estoy en uta no prince sama!

"u-ustedes! Ustedes son tsukimiya ringo! Y ryuya hyuga! De uta no prince sama!" dije impresionada sin poder creerme lo

"de uta no, que cosa?" questiono hyuga

Uh oh….

"como es que nos conoces querida?"pregunto ringo

Estoy en grandes aprietos, y mucho.


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

¡No lo puedo creer…estoy que no me lo creo!

¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

"como sabes nuestros nombres querida?" pregunto ringo

¡Estaba muda… no podía articular ninguna solo palabra… estaba atónita… enfrente de mi tenia a los personajes de uta no prince sama ringo tsukimiya y hyuga ryuya!

Podía sentir mis mejillas ponerse rojas…

"no puedo creerlo…" murmure

"ya enserio niña dinos quien eres" demando hyuga

"no puedo…." Comente

"y porque no?" questiono

"creeran que estoy loca…" les volvi a comentar

"ah! ¿Querida pero que cosas dices? Aquí nada es normal, asi que tu tranquila y explica" me dijo ringo con una sonrisa

"no nos ofendas con ese comentario tuyo, el unico que no es normal aqui es otro, y me refiero a ti" comento ryuga

"acaso quieres que te pate con mis zaptos nuevos? son de marca y no solo sirven para lucir mis piernas" comento enojado ringo

"deberas que no aguantas ni un solo comentario negativo...dios mio ni quien te aguante...pero en fin" hyuga volteo a verme ignorando las quejas de ringo

"b-bueno…. Es que… etto...para empezar…no soy de aquí" les dije ya seria

"bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, jamas te emos visto por las instalaciones" comentaron

"no, lo que quiero decir es que, no soy de aquí, aquí referiendo me a…..ya saben….aqui" aaaaahhhggg! Como les puedo explicar sin paracer loca!? Dios! Ayudameeeee! 0

" podrias explicarte mejor? Lo que dices no tiene sentido y la explicación que nos estas dando menos" comento hyuga

Bueno….no se si estoy en una mundo totalmente diferente, o si esto es un sueno o no…

No tenia pensado quedar como loca enfrente de los personajes de uno de mis animes favoritos, ni en mis sueños mas locos pero….ash! que mas da!

Además ya será su cosa si me creen o no.

Mire a las dos personas enfrente de mi.

"y bien? Que respondes?" comento hyuga cruzando se de brazos

Respire hondo y les dije.

"si soy honesta, no se como explicarlo bien, y yo tampoco tengo idea de como paso o porque estoy aquí….pero…yo provengo de otro mundo" deje salir un suspiro y sentí como que una caja de ladrillos me fue quitado de encima….mire arriba para ver sus reacciones, para encontrarme con ringo muy cerca de mi cara…

POF! Mi cara oficialmente estaba roja otra vez…

Na-nani?ahora que? dije algo? Porque me mira tan fijamente? Rayooos! Esta muy cerca! Me voy a desmayar por tanto sonrojo! mi corazon de fangirl no podra resistir por mucho tiempooo!

"…na-nani?" fue lo unico que pude articular.

"kawaii! Realmente eres muy linda querida!" sonrio melosamente ringo,

Ya…me doy….

Mi cara se puso mas roja, y eso causo que me desmayara…

mi alma de fangirl dejando me y llendo se con el espirito santo…..

"o-oi! Niña! Que le hiciste ringo!?"

"eeehhh? Yo no hice nada! Solo le hice un cumplido! En todo caso es tu culpa!"

"haaa!? Tu fuiste el que se acerco mucho a ella!"

"si pero tu fuiste el que no la dejaba respirar con tu sobredosis de preguntas!"

Los dos se pusieron a discutir, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado al cuarto

"pero queee tenemos aquiiiiiiiiiiiii hmmmm?" una voz comento

"shinning san"

"una nina muy peculiar...e inusual..." comento el hombre de lentes

despues de haber dicho esas palabras sonrio y sus lentes le brillaron

"lleven la a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, desaganse de su ropa mojada y déjenla descansar….una vez que despierte, manden me la a mi oficina" dijo shinning

Los otros dos asintieron y obedecieron, saotome se retiro y dejo a la pobre chica desmayada en el cuidado de dos de los mejores tutores y maestros de su agency.


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

La sensación de cobijas y almohadas causaron que no me quisiera levantarme, era tan rico poder sentirme asi, comoda, tranquila…sonreí al acordarme del sueño que tuve, vaya…si que fue un sueno extraño, pero fue genial haber conocido a ringo y hyuga!...muy genial…..

. . .

"LA ESCUELA! o dios! La alarma no sono! Que dia es? Que horas son?"

Me sente en la cama bruscamente y eso causo que perdiera mi equilibrio pues me había sentado en la mera orilla de la cama….el piso frio me recibió y junto con ello mi cara….

"ow…"

"cielos! Eso si que fue un trancaso, estas bien!?" alguien pregunto

"eh?" mire arriba y vi una cabellera rosada como algon de azúcar, y unos ojos azules….

"me alegro que hayas despertado querida!" comento ringo

Trate de moverme pero mis piernas se habían enredado con las sabanas…asi que me quede ahí misma…avergonzada de mi despertar tan épico.

"tu ropa esta en el bano, y la ropa que tenias puesta se llevo a lavar" comento ringo caminando hacia la puerta

"ah! Casi se me olvida! Shinning quiere verte en su oficina! Asi que no te demores mucho!" ringo cerro la puerta al retirarse y yo me quede ahí en el suelo procesando todo….

Entonces no fue un sueno…..NO FUE UN SUENO! Realmente estoy en el programa de uta no prince sama!

Desate mis piernas de las cobijas y me pare del suelo sobando me…..realmente me di un gran asoton….dando entender, que si esto no fuese real ya hubiese despertado….

Mire la habitación en la que estaba….era muy grande! Mas grande que la que yo tengo! Tendí la cama, (como pensé que iba acomodada) y me diriji al bano…ahí en ese momento recordé las palabras de ringo y mire lo que llevaba puesto. Note que lo que tenia puesto era una vestimenta de dormir, un chor rosado y una blusa color rosa crema con un gatito y huellitas…realmente era tierno!..."me gusta mucho" fue lo que pensé, pero luego me detuve.

"espera….yo no traía esto puesto….como llegue a la cama?...Y QUIEN ME CAMBIO DE ROPA!?" mi cara se había puesto roja y pronto sentí calor…..

"sabes que? No quiero saber…." Mi mente concluyo y estuve deacuerdo…no necesito saber y no quier saberlo.

Me meti a dar una ducha, y me sentí….rara…..un poquito incomoda, pero la sensación….fue raro porque….mi cuerpo era muy diferente….bueno, todo estaba normal, mi cuerpo no cambio nada comparando lo a mi cuerpo humano pero la textura de mi piel era mas suave y lisa, mis manos se veian bien cuidadas, y pecho plano como las chicas que aparecen en animes no tengo….

En otras palabras, mis porciones como humana las tengo en sus lugares respectivos y estoy feliz por ello si soy honesta!...para sentirme mas comoda comencé a tararear una canción que se me vino a la mente y cuando termine, me seque, y me vesti con la ropa que me habían dejado.

La ropa consistía en mucha ropa para escoger, y no es que las combinaciones no me gustaran…pero no eran mi estilo, asi que hice mi propia combinación.

Escogí una blusa blanca, un short negro corto y medias negras largas hasta la rodilla, y me habían dejado unas botas hasta el tobillo negras y unos zapatos de piso, asi que escoji las botas.

La combinación no era tan simple ni muy llamativo, me hacia lucir bien, y me gusto mucho, y para mi pelo me puse un liston negro y me lo ate como diadema.

Me vi en el espejo y me sorprendi al verme.

Mi cabello y mis ojos, eran preciosos. No dejaba de verme, mi reflejo….

Me pellizque para ver si encerio era real, o si lo estaba sonando, como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo que en mi caso era el mundo anime, y el anime de uta no prince sama!

Ahora que lo pienso…

En que temporada estoy?

Y no e visto a niguno de los chicos de starish o quartet night….

Ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara…..

Aw! Los chicos! Mi corazón de fangirl no paraba de latir de la emoción.

Me iba a tomar una foto, cuando en eso me cae el veinte.

MI CELLULAR!

Fue lo primero que cayo en este mundo….asi que…eso significa que debe de estar en…..

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos corri hasta la ventana y vi el gran lago en el cual había caído hace unas horas.

Deje salir un queido y tope mi cabeza con el vidrio….

Maldije y luego me organize.

Primero ire a la junta con el director y luego iria en busca de mi teléfono, era un buen plan, y como me sonaba bien decidi seguir lo.

Sali del cuarto y me detuve por un momento a pensar.

" por cual lado me dirijo?"

Me heche un bolado y decidi irme a la derecha. Comencé a caminar y me di cuenta que esta mansión era mas grande de lo que se ve en el anime. Muy espacioso y muchas ventanas.

Después de un rato, me perdi y no encontraba la oficina de saotome! Enserio! En el anime se ve muy sencillo!

Suspire fastidiada y decidi buscar a ringo.

Termine en la sala donde Nanami y los chicos practican y componen, y la emoción de fangirl se apodero de mi y camine mirando el lugar asombrada y atónita.

ES ASOMBROSO!

Camine hasta el piano y toque las teclas delicadamente, voltee y vi que también habían otros instrumentos, y me atrajo la atención la guitarra y la batería. También vi los espejos a lo largo i vi me reflejo.

AH! Tenia tantas ganas de tomarme una selfi aquí mismo con todo esto! Como extraño mi teléfono…. TT-TT

En eso, al ver todo los instrumentos, me acorde de que conforme iba creciendo, mi abuelita me enseño a tocar el piano, mi mama el violín, mi tío la guitarra y mi primo mayor la batería. Ahora que lo pienso, si se tocarlos, pero ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que toque un instrumento.

La tentación se estaba apoderando de mi.

Ya estaba a punto de tocar y sentir la base de la guitarra, cuando en eso…

"AHÍ ESTAS!" la voz de ringo hace que me retire de un brinco y me recarge en el piano, mi codo casi se resbala pero me compongo y me pongo a ver mis unas, checando las como si fueran lo mas interesante de este mundo, poniendo una cara de aburrida y como si estuviera esperando a alguien horas…. Luego me hago la mensa y hago como que no oí nada, y luego volteo y hago una cara de "oh! Ahí estas! No te escuche llegar"

"querida! Se me olvido que no sabes la ubicación de la oficina de shining! Gomenasai!" el se disculpo y yo también incline mi cabeza y me discuple también.

"gomenasai! Fue en parte mi culpa también por no preguntar!" dije avergonzada…."es que, la verdad, no soy muy buena con direcciones y me pierdo facilment si no me explican hehe" me siento como una tonta.

"ahí dios! Pero eso no es motivo para que te avergüences querida" comento ringo, levanto mi cara con su mano gentilmente y me sonrio.

"aregato, ah y por cierto, me encanta su atuendo ringo-san" le sonreí,ante tal acto para hacerme mejor, y lucia bien en su atuendo amarillo….

el por un momento se vio sorpendido.

"ah….ah! es cierto! Shinning te esta esperando en su oficina! Vamos te llevare" me dijo y me comenzó a empujar por detrás….

Unos minutos después.

Llegamos a la habitación y ringo toco la puerta, esperamos un momento hasta que oímos un "pase" y ringo me abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

Entre y pude sentir los nervios apoderando se de mi….

En eso llegue al escritorio de shinning saotome, y vi que hyuga estaba a su lado izquierdo. En eso veo que ringo se posiciona a su lado derecho y es ahí cuando la silla se voltea y se deja ver...

"shining saotome…" pronuncie en asombro

"asiiiiiiiiii eeeeessssss jovencitaaaaaa!bienvenida al master courseeeeeee!" me dijo en su típico tono y su habito en alargar una letra en su oración.

"y dime jovencita, te han tratado bien hasta ahorita estos dos?" me pregunto el mirando me fijamente a los ojos. Mi reflejo se reflejaba en sus anteojos.

"si, realmente no me puedo quejar, ambos han sido muy buenos conmigo" dije sin apartar la mirada

Ah. Yo conozco este juego, el de la mirada fija a los ojos, en este juego, el que aparte la mirada primero pierde, demuestra tu valentía y si estas mintiendo, este juego trata de ponerte nervioso, pero se gana cuando haces que el otro se intimide y la aparte.

Ha, mi juego favorito.

"hyuga aquí me comento, que eres de otro mundo…Es eso verdad?" me questiono

"asi es, yo provengo de otra dimensión, y no podría mentirles porque se que su sistema de seguridad de vigilancia…lo capturo todo" mencione, recordando la primera temporada de uta no prince, en donde se ve saotome vigilando desde su oficina con muchas cámaras a los chicos.

"veo que sabe mucho de mi sistema jovencita, y que seria lo que mis cámaras podrían haber capturado?" me pregunto sonriendo

"mi caída epica del cielo a su lago" comente seria….realmente no me fascina la idea de que me hayan grabado en ese especifico momento, pero siendo realista, se que lo capturaron. -_-u

"hmmm? Y como espera que le creamos? Digo, tiene mucho razón y lo que dice concuerda con lo que vi y e oído de usted, pero que me confirma que no es una espia de otra empresa o una reportera o algo asi? Que pruebas me puedes ofrecer?" me questiono desafiante.

Este es el tercer round, y es aquí donde tengo que reforzar la seguridad de lo que estoy diciendo.

"bueno, señor saotome, si so sincera, estoy segura que ningún reportero o espia caería desde el cielo despejado a un estanque llena de agua, en segunda, yo no tendría porque mentirle, tampoco podría explicar la razón por la que estoy aquí o la causa de como llegue a este lugar…. Y en tercer lugar, se podría decir que, soy una fan de sus chicos y compositora, tanto asi que, hasta podría predecir lo que van hacer o los planes que usted tiene para ellos" comente, mi ataque lo recibió al punto en que se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

Este es el momento en el que para nada, se deba apartar la mirada.

"y si es verdad lo que dice? Cual podría ser los planes que tengo para mis muchachos?" me pregunto

Oh no! No se en que temporada del programa estoy, y si doy demasiada información de lo que podría pasar, es posible que distorcione las cosas en este mundo!

Tengo que pensar cuidadosamente…..una respuesta en la que mate a dos pajaros en un tiro…..piensaaaa…..

…

LO TENGO!

Camine hasta estar apoyada en el escritorio de shinning saotome, me apoye con mis manos en su mesa y lo mire, mi reflejo se veian en sus lentes de sol, esto es el final, la respuesta final de la que me salvara de quien sabe que con este lunático bailarin con entradas y salidas épicas.

Respire hondo y contra-ataque.

"se que tiene pensado formas grupos con la banda STARISH, y se que Nanami sera asignada a crear sus canciones, pero estos grupos serán totalmente inesperados, y se que usted planea en llevar acabo este proyecto, uno en la que usted se beneficiara".

Mi respuesta causo gran impacto en las tres personas que se hallaban en esta oficina. Les di en el centro.

Saotome, me sostuvo la mirada un poco mas y luego la aparto.

Se me formo una sonrisa en mis labios. GANE!

"realmente es una persona peculiar e inusual jovencita, eso me gusta en las personas…MUY BIEN, ME HA CONVENCIDO" grito sonriendo

yo sonreí de la felicidad.

"apartir de hoy, usted será parte del master course, tendra que hacer trabajos y sera asignada en ayudar a sus dos colegas ringo y hyuga en lo que necesiten, ellos te guiaran en el proceso y usted tendrá que ser de ayuda." Asentí con mi cabeza con una sonrisa y les di gracias

"estare en su cuidado, y los prometo que no se arrepentirán" les dije con confidencia y una sonrisa

"por supuesto que si, pero para eso necesitas un nombre" comento saotome

"un nombre y un apellido" comento hyuga

"ah! Yo! Yo tengo uno! Apartir de ahora te llamaras Ayanami Ine!" explico feliz ringo

"ayanami? Que significa?" pregunte

" significa "venida del cielo"! no crees que le queda bien shinny!?" sonrio melosamente ringo

Una gotita resbalo por mi frente….despues me rei al ver la escena enfrente de mi.

El nombre me gusta.

Creo que mi aventura en este mundo ya inicio.

 _Dios, porfavor ayúdame. Ayúdame con lo que me espera._

 _Desea me suerte…porque la necesitare y mucho._


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Despues de que la junta entre el señor saotome, ringo, hyuga y yo acabara, me retire, y una vez fuera de la oficina, como bala me dirigi al lago en busca de mi teléfono.

Me hayaba en el lago, sin calcetas metida en el agua, tanteando con mis manos, buscando la forma de mi teléfono. Paso como una media hora, cuando porfin lo encontré, y vaya desepcion que me lleve. Cuando lo saque del agua, estaba choreando, lo abri y de sus teclas le salía agua…cuando trate de prenderlo, comenzó a pixelearse, y la imagen que tenia de portada se había borrado.

Deje salir un sonido de frustración, sentí tanto enojo, que antes de que pudiera dentenerme, mi brazo ya había lanzado mi teléfono lejos.

Deje salir un suspiro de derrota, y justo cuando comencé a caminar para salir del agua, algo pincho mi pie.

"OUCH!" quite mi pie para ver que fue lo que había pisado, lo saque del agua y me di cuenta que era la llave. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, escuche un "ouch" audible y desde lejos, pude ver una silueta.

Corri a ver lo que había pasado, puesto que ya tenia una idea de lo que podría ser, y para añadirle a mi suerte, sabia exactamente que yo, era la causante de lo ocurrido. Al llegar, vi a un chico con un sombrero sobando se la cabeza y quejando se.

Trote hasta donde estaba y me arrodille junto a el, en parte por preocupación y vergüenza.

"como lo siento! Se encuentra bien!?" le pregunte alterada, supuse que el estaba en el árbol trepado, cuando le cayo mi teléfono y lo asoto al suelo.

"ow…." Fue lo que lo escuche decir

Volteo a ver me y cuando lo vi, casi me da un infarto.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de la emoción.

"oi! Acaso esto es tuyo!?" pregunto señalando mi celular,

No podía articular una sola palabra, asi que asentí sin saber lo que dijo….mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y mi corazón de fangirl comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"ah! Y no lo niegas!? Por tu culpa me cai del árbol y para el colmo me dio en la cabeza!" rugio

No lo puedo creer! Estoy que no lo creo!

"oi! Me estas escuchando?!"

"...syo….."

"que?"

"tu eres…..kuruso syo" pronuncie….

Kuruso syo, el chico lindo de ojos azules brillosos y pelo rubio….enfrente de mi….

En eso, siento que una mano se posa en mi hombro.

Miro para arriba y veo una cabellera rosada y ojos azules.

"ohayo!" saludo ringo con una sonrisa

Ringo miro a syo y después a mi, y me tendio una mano para levantarme, la acepte y me pare del suelo….le tendí una mano a syo para ayudarlo a pararse, pero hizo un "tch." Y se paro solo, ignorando me por completo. Bueno, era obvio que estuviera enojado, tiene sus razones para estarlo y estoy deacuerdo en que lo este pues fue mi culpa….pero aun asi, eso no evito que sintiera una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, y deprimida.

"syo-chan! Veo que ya conociste a nuestra nueva integrante al master course!" comento ringo con una sonrisa, volteo a verme, y casi casi le da el patatus al de cabellera rosa

"PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASO!?" me questiono ringo

Supuse que me veía fatal y un desastre, pues como hace un rato estaba en el lago buscando mi teléfono en el agua, y pues hacia calor y luego corri una gran distancia para ver lo que había ocurrido por mi causa.

Ringo se acerco a mi, y comenzó a checar si estaba bien y yo trataba de explicarle que estaba bien y trate de calmarlo.

En eso, veo a syo de reojo irse, y sentí tan horrible…..no pude disculparme….y sabia que estaba enojado conmigo.

Me siento deprimida.

"ine-chan! Que voy hacer contigo! Mírate! Estas mojada y tus pies hasta las rodillas están llenas de lodo! Si planeas seguir asi, tendre que tomar severas decisiones, y no separarme de tu lado"

Las palabras de ringo causaron un gran impacto en mi razonamiento….ringo se comenzó a reir, y supuse que ya descubrió mi fase en la que cuando me sonrojo, llego a un punto en donde me pongo como un tomate….

Ringo tomo mi mano y me guio a la mansión porque mis piernas ya no me hacían caso y se quedaron paralizadas. Asi que me deje guiar por ringo y deje que me guiara.

Realmente no tengo vergüenza.

Una vez en la mansión, ringo me llevo al lavabo y me pidió que me cambiara la ropa que había ensuciado, yo seguía en mi mundo, y sin darme cuenta, comenze a quitarme la blusa, como si estuviera en un trance, en eso ringo estaba buscando algo mientras me decía que después del trabajo me llevaría a comprar ropa, pues la que el tenia supuso que no me quedaría por mi pecho, y cuando se volteo vio lo que estaba haciendo. Su cara se puso roja y trato de cubrirse los ojos pero sus dedos lo dejaban ver, asi que opto por agarrar una toalla y envolverme en ella.

Mis sentidos volvieron, y cuando puse mas atención a lo que sucedia a mis alrededores, me di cuenta que estaba en un baño, aparente mente no me acordaba de nada, perdi todo sentido cuando me ringo me halago de tal forma.

Vi a ringo y estaba sonrojado, le pregunte que si le sucedia algo, y me acerque para tocarle la frente para ver si tenia calentura…lo que no sabia, era que el estaba experimentando otro tipo de calentura y no exactamente la que te da cuando estas enfermo.

El se aparto de mi y salio del bano en fuga, no entendí lo que había pasado, hasta que sentí frio en mi cuerpecito y me mire….

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos…..

Y deje salir un grito de vergüenza.

Ya había pasado media hora, y me encontraba caminando entre los pasillos, a cada rato suspirando…

Solo he estado en este mundo un dia, y syo ya me odia, y deje que ringo me viera casi en ropa interior…

Ante tales pensamientos, me enfade y me alborote el pelo desesperada.

"aaargggg!" un dia en este mundo y ya me siento cansada.

Entre mis suspiros y lamentos, doy vuelta para seguir mi rumbo a quien sabe donde, y justo en eso, mi cara se topa con algo duro.

Fue tanto el impacto contra mi nariz, que cai al suelo.

"ehy!" me agarre la nariz para sobarme la…y cuando hable sone mormada.

Mire arriba y cuando vi quien era, deberas que casi me da un derrame nasal.

Iba a decir algo pero el dolor que provenia de mi nariz no me dejo y permitio que dejara salir un "ow" en su lugar

"se encuentra bien?" fue lo que el muchacho me había preguntado

Me levante de un jalon y comencé a rodearlo sin apartar mi mano de mi nariz.

Pues como no me iba a dar un derrame nasal cuando me había topado con el pecho tonificado de ichinose tokiya!?

"ah…" fue lo único que articule antes de apuntar hacia un lado con referencia a " oh por dios que es eso!?" el volteo a ver a lo que me referia y Sali disparada como bala de ahí.

Llegue a una pared, y me recarge para respirar, hasta ahorita he quedado como una idiota, y una pervertida….me deslize hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrace mis rodillas y escondi mi cara entre ellas…..senti muchas ganas de llorar, porque hasta ahorita, nada ha salido bien para mi, y mis encuentros con la muchachos de starish no se han llevado muy bien que digamos.

Realmente quería esconderme en sueterlandia o pedirle a la tierra que me tragara.

Que mi dia no se podía empeorar mas?

"oi,….estas en mi camino" una voz me hablo

No puede ser.

Al parecer si se pudo.

Mire a ver quien se atrevia a interrumpir mi soledad y deprimencia, cuando me encuentro con ojos bi color, uno plateado y otro morado.

"oye te podrias quitar? Quiero pasar" el que se encontraba enfrente a mi, era el único e inigualable , ranmaru kurosaki, miembro de quartet night.

Realmente siento lastima por el, porque en el estado que estoy, deberas que yo ya no controlo mi razonamiento y dejo que mi mente hable lo que piensa….y crean me, aveces, lo que mi mente piensa no es nada agradable, y menos cuando esta de mal humor o ha tenido un pésimo dia….como hoy.

"y que si no quiero? Que no tienes piernas para rodear me y seguir tu camino? "Conteste, sin importancia alguna, poniendo mi cara entre mis piernas otra vez.

"como dijiste? Oi! Te estoy hablando mocosa" me rugio

"ash! Que molesto eres" murmure, pero muy audible para el.

En eso me pare sin humor y ya iba de paso hacia el lado contrario.

"HA!? Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi eh!?" me rugio mas

Me voltee, con mis ojos asi con cara de aburrida y sin ganas de nada…..

"sssshhhhhhhhh." Lo calle y hice un ademan con mi dedo silenciando lo "oyes eso?..." le pregunte

Era un silencio total, y el se veía confundido

"asi es como se escucha la tranquilidad cuando tu no hablas, y es tan agradable" le comente, en eso me voltee para retirarme y seguir mi camino, cuando de pronto siento un jalon en mi brazo, ranmaru se veía molesto, y no lo culpo, yo también lo estaría, y realmente me estoy comenzando a sentir mal por lo que dije, pero no me siento con animos para discutir y mucho menos para disculparme, estaba que mi bolsa de lagrimas iba a estallar en cualquier minuto, y justo cuando ranmaru iba a decir algo, alguien se opone y habla.

"concuerdo con lo que esta plebella a dicho sobre la tranquilidad cuando no hablas" una voz como si fuera de hielo hablo a mi rescate, bueno no a mi rescate pero si a mi favor, su voz era tan gruesa y fría, tanto asi que me irizo la piel, mire de quien se trataba y vi a la persona mas atractiva y elegante que mis ojos han visto, bueno todos los chicos con los que me he topado son hermosos y atractivos en su propia manera verdad? Pero aquí ante mis ojos, esta el inigualable CAMUS, el conde de hielo.

"HA!? A que te refieres con eso!?" rugio ranmaru

"ya viste la hora que es? No se supone que deberías estar ensayando para nuestra entrevista?" hablo el conde fríamente.

Senti como ranmaru comenzó a sudar frio, me solto y antes de irse me dio una ultima mirada desafiante y molesto, despues hizo un "tch" y se retiro.

"oi. Si no te quieres meter en mas problemas, te sugiero que no habras la boca y digas nada. Realmente, alguien debería ensenarte modales" con eso, el conde se retiro, y yo me quede ahí, después segui mi rumbo a no se donde, en silencio y continue con mi larga caminata, hasta que después de unos minutos me encontré afuera en uno de los muchos jardines de la mansión, y me encontré sentando me en una banca…..deje mi cuerpo caer y suspire ante el tacto del sol en mi piel.

Tenia tantas ganas de llorar, y a la vez me sentía frustrada conmigo misma. Es que, tanto como humana como ahorita, esto es normal para mi. No soy buena haciendo amigos, y si los hago terminan excluyendo me, traicionándome, alejándose , o en otros casos llenarme de illusiones y dejarme. Deberas que no tengo remedio, pensé que mis encuentros con los chicos de starish , quartet night y Nanami serian asi como, " _topándonos y ellos me mirarían y yo a ellos, ellos se darían cuenta de lo linda que soy y se sonrojarían, yo ingenuamente les sonreiría y seguiría con mi camino y pronto tendría un harem de chicos peleando se por mi."_

HA! Ahora que lo pienso, si suena extraño, pero fue bonito imaginarme lo de esa manera….realmente, soy un caso perdido, ni en este mundo, pudo conseguir que me quieran o caer les bien a la gente… tanto como en la vida real como aquí, soy un desastre, y no tengo remedio a mis encuentros fatales…las únicas personas que me quieren son mi madre y abuelita en el mundo humano, haya porque las tengo a ellas y me hacen sentir mejor y todo….pero aquí…..estoy sola.

Sentí como las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas en secuencia rápida….y no las detuve o me las limpie….en todo caso me sentí aliviada de que salieran….un poco mas y ya no me iba a creer humana con sentimientos.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir mas, y pronto le siguieron los sollozos. Me cubri la boca para que no fuera audible, y pronto me encontré tallando me los ojos y cubriendo los.

En momentos como este, realmente necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que todo estaba bien, y que soy perfecta tal y como soy, con todo e imperfecciones, pero supongo que gente como esa ya no existe, y en el mundo anime si los hay, pero solo con las personas que aman o les gustan. Realmente el amor cambia a las personas, Y yo lo se muy bien, o al menos….solia pensar asi.

"disculpa, te encuentras bien?" alguien pregunto por detrás mio,

Trate de secarme las lagrimas y aclarar mi voz un poco.

"ah, como lo siento, no se preocupe, ahorita me retiro" dije, mas no respondi a su pregunta porque a este punto no puedo mentir, y no quería hacerlo porque sinceramente hablando, no me siento bien, me siento fatal, mal, deprimida, exhausta….todo en un dia…..me siento patética….como una idiota…talvez si lo soy, pero almenos se aceptarlo y no engañarme a mi misma.

Esta persona había caminado hasta mi por detrás, y me ofrecio un pañuelo.

Se la tome y le di mis mas sinceras gracias.

El se sento junto a mi en la banca y voltee a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando lo vi, sentí que algo en mi corazón se derritió en calidez.

Baje mi mirada y sonreí.

Reiji kotobuki, miembro de quartet night, me acaba de prestar su pañuelo y ahora esta aquí sentado, centímetros separando nos.

"aregato. Por el pañuelo" le dije con mi voz ronca de tanto llorar.

"no hay de que, se ve que lo necesitabas, asi que pensé, que una jovencita como tu no debería llorar a solas en este prado tan hermoso….es mejor si uno sonríe, no lo crees?" comento

"deberas usted cree eso? Talvez tenga razón, pero hace un momento, varias cosas pasaron, y como que sonreir ahorita…no se me da…..para que una sonrisa forzada si no va a ser sincera?" le comente

"muy cierto, pero igual de todos modos, sonreir es la mejor medicina para aliviar el dolor" comento el castaño

Yo sonreí ante eso

"wow, hace mucho que no oia esa oración ser se me dedicada" le comente sonriendo un poco

"ah! Pero te hizo sonreir unpoco" comento

rei tantito, para luego acordarme de lo sucedido y quedarme viendo el pañuelo en mi mano con la cabeza agachada.

"te gustaría hablar tus problemas? Es de buena ayudar dejar salir lo que te molesta, y resulta ser que yo soy muy bueno escuchando" comento sonriendo me

Lo pensé por un momento, y luego suspire en derrota.

"bien, pero le advierto que se podría deprimir, además que no su mama le enseño a no hablarle a los extraños kotobuki-san?" le comente con un pequeña sonrisa.

"si, pero tu no pareces extraña, al menos que vengas de otro planeta o algo asi" se rio

"ah…hahaha, si verdad pft, que tontería" dios! Perdóname por mentir! Reiji porfavor perdóname al mentirle! Pero no puedo revelar que soy de otro mundo, o si no creerá que estoy loca y no quiero quedar mal ante usted.

"bueno pues, digamos que, hoy no es mi dia, siendo honesta creo que este es uno de los peores entre varios en mi larga vida por recorrer, o almenos hasta ahora."

Le dije sinceramente

"y porque es eso? Digo si es que puedo saber" comento

"bueno, la verdad es, como se habrá dado cuenta, soy nueva en la mansión."

"eso supuse ya que jamas te había visto por aquí en las instalaciones, y estoy seguro que no se me olvidaría una cara tan bonita como la suya jovencita" comento reiji

A este paso, me comenze a reir suavemente con su comentario

"aw! Gracias kotobuki-san, realmente es todo un caballero, creo que de todos, usted es el primero que me halaga de esa manera, me siento honrada" le comente honestamente

"nah, lo digo porque es cierto, aparte, como es que sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado antes"

Uh oh.

"ah. Enserio? Bueno….es que, usted es irreconocible, y siendo honesta soy una fan de sus canciones" le comente

"enserio?! No te creo!" me dijo sonriendo

"pues créame, realmente soy una fan"…

no tiene ni idea.

"wow, pues que genial no? Y dime, cual es tu canción favorita de quartet night?" pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos

"etto…me gustan todas sus canciones, pero me gusto mucho la canción de "poison Kiss"" le hable sinceramente.

El otro se quedo sonriendo ante la idea y miro a lo largo del paisaje, perdido en su mundo

De reojo, lo mire, realmente era muy atractivo.

"kotobuki-san, le puedo hacer un comentario?"

"claro! Soy todo oídos" me sonrio

"sere honesta con usted, para mi usted, no es adorbale ni lindo" le comente calmada, mirando el paisaje.

Voltee a mirarlo, y le sonreí,

"para mi, usted es muy atractivo"

Reiji al oir eso se quedo perplejo, luego se fue sonrojando poco a poco y yo me comencé a reir

"descuide, lo dije como cumplido, y yo se sobre la regla que shinning les interpuso a todos sus idols y compositores, pero lo digo enserio. Usted, siempre tienen una sonrisa en su rostro y le haya a todo el lado bueno aunque sea mala la situación. Usted es lindo y tierno, pero sobre todo tiene una sonrisa contagiosa, que hace que el corazón de uno, se derrita en calidez…." Le comente

"a usted, le tengo un gran respeto, y lo admiro mucho….soy su fan" le sonreí sinceramente

"reiji, tenemos que ir a practicar nuestro ensayo, podrias dejar tu flojera a un lado –"

La voz autónoma me sono y mire sabiendo quien podría ser.

La piel se me irizo como puercoespín.

Luego me paralize en frio.

Yo se que es un robot, y se que con una mirada te escanea, y que con escanearte recibe información sobre ti y todo lo confidencial que has hecho desde que naciste….muy exajerado, lo se, pero en este momento mi mente estaba creando varias escenas donde todos ellos descubren quien soy y la variedad de posibilidades de lo que me podría pasar se fue aumentado.

En eso me paro de un jalon, y comienzo a caminar despacio, alejando me poco a poco de los dos chicos hablando entre ellos.

Cuando en eso me habla reiji preguntando me que a donde iba y pues….digamos que me puse tan nerviosa cuando mikaze comenzó a verme. Asi que me las invente para salir de ahí, y corri lo mas rápido que pude, lejos.

Este dia, ha sido un desastre, mas malo que bueno, pero espero que ya nada malo pase.

Ya nada malo podría pasar.

….

Oh si?


	5. capitulo 5

Ine POV.

Antes de que se acabara el día, me encontré con los miembros faltantes de starish, y realmente debo decir, que no estuvo tan mal que digamos.

Conocí a Masato y a Ren en la sala de ensayos en una de mis recorridos por memorizar las habitaciones y la ubicación de ellos. Ahí me encontré a masato y a ren practicando una melodía, que me imagino que nanami les dio. Al entrar, me pare en seco y no podía articular ni una sola palabra, tartamudeaba cosas que ni al caso y hacia señas con la mano, realmente, mas ridícula no me pude haber visto, delante de ellos no lo creo….o talvez si, pero ren intervino, acercando se un poquito a mi, pero yo sabia lo que hacia, como lo hace con todas sus fans, tan casanova que es el peli naranja, se acerco y leyó la hoja con las ubicaciones de las habitaciones, y me dijo por donde encontrar la, después de haber me dado la explicación, masato, intervino y lo alejo de mi, el otro also sus manos en su defensa y sonrio pícaramente, el otro se veía molesto por esa sonrisa dada, y yo ahí, feliz de ver una pelea entre ellos en vivo…, no pude evitar sonreir y reir un poco, en eso volteo a mi lado izquierdo y veo algo horroroso!

Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, fue verme impresentable, despeinada y un atuendo medio sucio y asi fue, y para cerrar con broche de oro, me presente asi, ante masato y ren toda fachosa en apariencia, (asi es como me dice mi tia chata cuando no me quito la pijama en un sábado).

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar de vergüenza, y rápidamente me cubrí la cara con la libreta con mis escritos y croquis dibujados. Me retire, sin ser vista, (o almenos eso creo) y en fuga, me retire.

¡QUE VERGÜENZA! DEBERAS ME PRESENTE ANTE ELLOS DE MANERA TAN FACHOSA!? DESPUES DE ESTO, ME ENCERRARE EN MI CUARTO PARA QUE ME TRAGE LA TIERRA Y MORIR DE VERGÜENZA! Y YO PENSANDO AL COSAS….REN SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR A LA POBRE MAL VESTIDA Y FACHOSA Y MASATO DEBIO HABERLO ALEJADO, PENSANDO QUE MI FACHADES PODRIA SER CONTAGIOSA! WAAAAA! ME QUIERO MORIR DE LA VERGUENZAAAA!

Como todo anime, choque contra alguien que llevaba un monton de papeles y ambas (asi es, ambas, refiriendo me a que choque contra una chica) caímos al suelo.

Los papeles salieron volando a todas partes, y yo no me pude ver mas atemorizada al ver lo que le cause a la única e igualable….haruka nanami, compositora de starish.

Ella aun seguía aturdida por tal impacto, y yo a en modo pánico, comencé a recoger las hojas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

"como lo siento! Deberas que lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención! Lo juro! Yo no quería- ah…." Justo cuando levantaba las hojas…me di cuenta que eran partituras, esta en particular tenia borrones y rayones, una melodía comenzaba y terminaba en una que no entonaba bien, y después seguía un borronaso de goma y lápiz.

Tome otra hoja y las compare, igual como la que tenia en mano, solo que la segunda tenia una parte y de ahí ya nada….

"nanami! Te encuentras bien!?" una voz grito preocupado

Mire arriba y pronto vi que nanami fue ayudada a levantarse del suelo, por el único y guapísimo ittoki otoya.

Nanami, después de tal imapacto se dio cuenta del tiradero de hojas esparcidos por todo el suelo y yo ahí, mirándolos enbobada por ambos personajes.

En eso nanami me saca de mi trance diciendo "oh no! Se me hara tarde para la junta con saotome!" y como bala recogio todo, junto con la ayuda de otoya y se fueron corriendo los dos, pasando me como si fuera invisible, realmente me dolio, pero fue mi culpa por retrasarla asi que , me lo merecia. En eso me di cuenta que aun tenia la hoja de partituras mal hecha en mi mano.

"ah! Espera! Olvidaste tu-!...hoja….." cuando vi, ambas siluetas ya se habían ido….

"aw…." Me fui a mi habitación, toda triste y molesta conmigo misma…..cerré con seguro y me fui en paso lento a mi baño, me quite la ropa y me fui a dar una ducha mas en el mismo dia.

Sali…me seque….y me puse una bata que el baño tenia, me la amarre, me seque el pelo, y me fui a tirar a la cama…..abrace mi almohada como si se me fuera a escapar si no lo abrazo fuerte….me aferre a el.

A pesar de todo lo que paso hoy, me siento un poco contenta.

Solo un poco.

Llegue a este mundo de la nada, un mundo desconocido, sin embargo estoy ( un poco) feliz de haber conocido a mis personajes favoritos de mi anime favorito, tengo otros que me gustan mucho, pero este es el que me puse a ver primero, con muchas temporadas seguidas.

Lastima que nuestros encuentros fueron de tal forma.

No deje ninguna buena impresión….o bueno….ahora que lo pienso, kotobuki reiji fue el único con el cual me presente un tanto normal. Claro, yo estaba llorando cuando el intervino…..y yo claro que le hice un cumplido, pero apuesto que no le afecto mucho porque me veía fachosa y con mis ojos rojos por llorar.

Ahora que me acuerdo, debo regresarle el pañuelo a su dueño.

Me pare, y busque el pañuelo que había guardado en una de mis cajones (vacíos) lo saque y lo fui a lavar al baño,(ya estaba empijamada, y no tenia pensado en salir este dia mas, asi que decide lavarlo con set del baño) descubri que tenia una variedad de shampoo y acondicionadores, y escoji el que mas me gusto de olor y lo lave hasta que olia delicioso, también decidi usar ese set de shampoo y su juego de baño para usarlo, pues me había gustado.

Después de lavarlo, lo deje a secar, y me organize, deprimirme se me hizo cansado, y no tenia caso estarlo, mejor, para terminar este dia bien, decidi organizarme para mañana, asi que hice una lista para que no se me fuese olvidar.

"Lista de ayanami ine"

1\. Ir al centro comercial, para buscar y comprar ropa.

2\. Prepararme para la tarea que se me asignara mañana por ringo

3\. Devolver pañuelo a reiji

4\. Darle las gracias a reiji y deberle un favor

5\. Organizar habitación, que creo que lo usaron como almacén antes de mi llegada

6\. Disculparme por darle molestias a todos

7\. Comprar teléfono nuevo

8\. Conseguir trabajo para comprar las cosas que quiero, que no creo que sean de a gratis.

Si, creo que primero tengo que conseguir trabajo para que pueda comprar cosas, pero eso lo hare mañana, ahorita ya quiero descansar, después de un dia tan….agitado, pues si, uno ya quiere dormir y olvidarse del mundo entero.

Antes de dormir, le eche un ultimo vistazo a lo que quedaba de la partitura, pues lo demás fue borrado….

La melodía era buena, pero no me daba esa sensación que nanami quería que fuese….me quede mirando la partitura, y vi como coda melodía se formaba y se unian para formar otra.

Lo veía como calculaciones, cada una se formaba y se posesionaban en el lugar que le correpondia…..parpadee, y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, solo que ahora….tenia la partitura nueva formada en mi mente, asi que me pare y la escribi tal y como estaba en mi mente….habia formado una parte de la melodía, la otra faltaba, pero eso era lo de menos.

Me puse a leer lo que había escrito, hace mucho que esto no me sucedía, deje de ver las partituras y escribir lo que se me venia a la mente hace mucho, yo lo llamaba "don" este don se me daba por formar melodías y canciones, cualquier sonido que escuchaba, en mi mente se transformaba en una melodía, y ya después la convertia en canción con mi propia letra. Las palabras fluían y con la melodía se formaba un solo….pero vaya que fue hace mucho, la ultima vez que me sentía asi.

La melodía se producia en mi mente, y sonaba triste, pero a la vez hermosa.

"una melodía de amor, el primero de muchos" murmure.

El primero que tuve termino en pleno fracaso, y no me gusta acordarme porque me disgusta saber que llore por el alguna vez, pero supongo que ese es el primer paso para dejarlo ir y seguir adelante, pero vaya que me costo superarlo, después de ahí, mi historial de amor no tiene que digamos una historia feliz y he sido soltera desde entonces, claro, he salido con chicos y todo, pero ya ser novia de alguno, como que ya no.

Mire otra vez la partitura, y decidi guardarla para después, mire la hora y ya era tarde, asi que puse todo en su lugar, me meti a la cama, y después de apagar la luz, cerre mis ojos para asi perder conciencia.

Y por primera vez, soñé nada y Fue el sueño mas delicioso y tranquilo que e tomado desde que llegue.


End file.
